Labrys vs. Spinal
The Round of 32 continues as Labrys of Persona 4: Arena (nominated by TheOneLegend) fights Spinal of Killer Instinct (nominated by ThunderbladeX). Who will win Round Two? Will it be The Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon or resurrected skeleton? Introduction Labrys was quick to get out of the bunker to see a wonderful lake that resembles of the city of Marseilles. As she walks around she noticed the sound of an explosion. She didn't seem amused until she saw a ship slowly sink. Labrys: Maybe there is someone I can help and knows where Yosuke is. Labrys soon used the rockets to propel her towards the lake. Spinal yells in victory as he grabs his Kraken headed shield and leaves the bay as the abandoned battleship starts to slowly sink. As he soon walks away from the carnage an axe blade appeared in front of him and rather fast. Spinal was quick to duck as the axe was going for a decapitation strike. Spinal then yelled in anger as he readies himself for combat. Labrys: A phantom to a skeleton. What is next! ENTER INTO THE HEAT OF BATTLE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues A Hero Will Rise) 60 The two run at each other and exchange a series of attacks. Spinal’s sword is strong, but the rocket axe is stronger, and while Spinal blocks the attacks, he is forced back. Waving his sword in the air, a series of tentacles appear above Labrys, crushing her. As she breaks out, Spinal summons skulls and shoots several of them at Labrys. They connect, and with a blast, knock her back. 55 Spinal runs at Labrys, leaping through the air and shooting more skulls before drawing his cutlet. Labrys is hit by the skulls, which form large flames in the air, and Spinal rushes past her with a slash from his sword. As he turns around to strike again, he is blocked when Labrys swings his axe down. She fires towards him, but Spinal dodges and flicks the rocket axe up into the air. The two duel, Spinal jabs at her, and Labrys grabs and uses the pole of her axe, and Spinal stabs at Labrys. Labrys catches it and headbuts, shocking Spinal and forcing him to step back. 47 Labrys begins to twirl her axe in front of her, catching the head as it falls. Creating a massive spinning wheel, she uses her semblance to channel red energy into it, and throws her axe at Spinal. It hits him and bounces back into Labrys’s hands, as it stuns Spinal, Labrys runs up and kicks him twice, bringing him to the ground, and smashing him with her rocket axe. With a blast from the rocket, she hits Spinal once more and slides backwards in a retreat. Spinal stands up, severely injured. 37 Spinal tosses a skull into the air, and it comes down slamming into her abdomen in a brilliant flash of light. However, rather than damaging himself, he ran at her with fire in his eyeholes, including his Kraken with stronger tentacles and a glowing sword with skulls floating around. 31 Spinal now slashing away, Labrys is forced to dodge to keep ahead of the slashes, but an explosive Spinal shoots at Labrys makes her stumble. With a flash, Spinal reappears in front of Labrys and repeatedly slashes her with her cutlet before kicking her off into the lake. Labrys: Nooo! With one final slash, Spinal hits Labrys down onto the lake floor, causing a ripple effect in the water. Spinal soon turns to leave the lake. 22 Labrys: Time to die!! Shadow Labrys leaps up from the bottom of the lake, flying from her rocket axe, and lands back on the beach with a massive strike downwards. Spinal backflips out of the way, and the axe cracks the sand. 16 Labrys hoists her axe above her head and begins to swing it around, almost like a bandsaw. As she advances forward, Spinal is careful to dodge every strike, but only just barely, and the momentum of the axe carries easily into another swing from a different direction. Pushed to the edge of the beach, Spinal grips his sword and covers it with a ghostly aura. With a lunge which cracks the grains of sound, she shoots it at Labrys' face. However, the attack misses; Labrys has cocked her head to the side and the sword goes right by her face. 7 She smirks, and Spinal now sees her axe is down at his feet, angled up. With a blast from its launcher, Spinal is shot up into the air, and Labrys hoists her axe in the air again. Labrys: Bon Voyage!!! As Spinal descends, Labrys uses her own strength combined with a shot from her launcher to swing her axe with massive force. She connects with Spinal, and the skeleton's upper body flies beyond the horizon, leaving a twinkle in the sky. K.O. Labrys watches Spinal fly away with a look of delight on her face. Suddenly, the delight turns to shock. Labrys: Wait, crap! Come back! He uses her rocket axe and flies after Spinal. Results ???: Well done, Labrys. A fantastic duel to say the least. You’ve saved me the trouble of having to deal with Spinal myself later. This melee’s winner is Labrys. (Cues Shadow Labrys' Theme) Winning Combatant: Labrys: 13 Spinal: 1 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand